


Stab a Needle Through my Heart, Let's See if they Match

by BuzzingAerin626



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Piercings, after that it's, but i'm p confident they aren't teens anymore, for a chapter, idk what age tho maybe like 20s? idk young but not too young i rly couldnt decide, kuroken but they're children, the Parent Trap movie - mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzingAerin626/pseuds/BuzzingAerin626
Summary: It starts with two kids and a silly movieIt grows with two bros and a triple-dog-dareAnd it creates a reality for four people they never thought imaginableOr, a soulmate AU where piercings mark souls, and Maybe The RealTreasureJewel Was theFriendsLoves We Made Along the Way™
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two kids learn about soulmates. Then they learn so much more

“Kenma, can you come here for a second?” Kenma’s mom called out from her bedroom, where she was standing beside her husband.

Her quiet, dark haired, twelve year old son walked in with a gameboy in his hands. She smiled fondly at him.

“I want to explain to you something important. Can you pause and put your game down for a second?”

He nodded without looking up, trying to get through the cutscene as quickly as possible so he could pause. She waited patiently.

When he put the game into his hoodie pocket, she began.

She held out an earring in her hand. “Have you ever noticed that your father and I always have the same earrings on?” She waited until he nodded. “That’s a sign that we were made for each other.”

He sort of understood where she was going with this. He knew from TV and movies that people were paired together _by fate_ , although beyond that he never really understood how that worked. He looked at his parents ears, which were devoid of any jewellery. He watched as his mother put the earring in her own ear. It took a few seconds, but then he saw the same earring appear in his father’s ear.

“The first times that happens, it takes a few minutes for it to work as your souls build that connection. But after all these years together, ours only take a few seconds.”

His father took his earring out, and a few seconds later, his mother’s simply disappeared.

“Piercings like this are used to mark you and your soulmate,” his father explained. “You don’t have to worry about it now, or ever if you don’t want to. But we thought you were old enough now, and we wanted you to know about it.”

Kenma nodded, let his mother kiss his cheek and his father ruffle his hair, before taking his gameboy back out and leaving the room.

**♥♠♣♦**

“My parents told me about soulmates today,” Kenma stated simply while he watched Kuroo set up the movie. His best friend of nearly five years was over for their weekly sleepover. Movie, snacks, being told to have lights out by 10, then talking until 2 am, had become something of a tradition for the two kids. Although this time Kenma’s parents had gone out for supper, leaving the two of them alone.

Kuroo looked up from where he was setting up _The Parent Trap_. “Oh yeah, I remember my parents telling me about that like last year... I haven’t really thought about it since though,” he answered. That was a bit of a lie. He wondered quite a bit who his soulmate could be, and when he’d get to meet them, or if he already had. It was certainly possible that he had spent more than a few hours wondering if perhaps it could be his dark haired, quiet, incredibly adorable neighbor, although he would never actually admit to that.

Kenma hummed in acknowledgement. Kuroo finished setting up the movie and they began watching it in silence on Kenma’s bed.

It was 32 minutes in, as they watched Lindsay Lohan pierce Lindsay Lohan’s ears, that Kenma finally made a noise. It was a small noise, a simple hum, but Kuroo knew him well enough to know that he had an idea. He turned towards the younger boy, who was watching the scene particularly attentively. He had a look in his eyes that only ever worried Kuroo.

When the scene ended, Kenma paused the movie and turned towards his friend.

“We could try that,” he stated simply.

“We... could try piercing our ears?” Kuroo was not following.

“Yes. To see if we’re soulmates,” Kenma explained.

Kuroo was still not following, and his face was clearly showing that, so Kenma explained further.

“It would make sense that we’re soulmates; a lot of childhood friends are. Then we could stop wondering. My mom has earrings in her room. We could use those and then once we know we can just take it out and put it back. She told me once that until the hole is healed if you take it out the hole closes back up. They won’t even know.”

Kuroo was impressed with how calm Kenma was considering he’d just admitting to thinking about the possibility that they could be soulmates.

“Okay I’ll get the needle, earring, and matches. Can you get the apple and ice from the kitchen?”

“Wait, we’re actually doing this?” Kuroo asked, realising what was happening and starting to panic.

“Yes, now please go get the apple and the ice. I want to get all the supplies back before my parents come home.”

Kuroo, in a panic-induced daze, got up and went to the kitchen. He came back with the requested items. When he arrived, Kenma was sitting in his desk chair, which he had brought over next to the bed, and was laying out his tools. This is when Kuroo’s panic-induced daze finally turned into simple panic.

“WAIT! You’re going to pierce MY ear???”

“Yes of course I am. I don’t trust you to do it.”

“That’s so unfair Kenma!”

“You’re too stressed, your hands are shaking. This is the obvious choice.”

Kuroo was scared, definitely. He was pretty sure they included the scream at the end of that scene to _discourage_ kids from recreating it. But he was so curious. He wanted to know if Kenma was his soulmate. He wanted to know so badly.

“Fine.”

It was an awful, stressful, painful few minutes. But it worked. He now had an earring in his ear, and all that was left to do was wait.

“My mom said the first time it takes a few minutes. Do you want to keep watching the movie while we wait?” Kenma asked quietly. His calm determined demeanor seemed to have been replaced by worry. He was quieter now. Kuroo nodded, and pressed play once they were seated on the bed like they were earlier.

They were invested in the antics on screen, and Kuroo almost missed the way Kenma flinched about 10 minutes later. He turned towards his friend, who was gingerly reaching for his ear. He turned towards Kuroo, showing him the earring.

Kuroo couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face, much like Kenma couldn’t hide the blush that spread over his own.

They took the earring out and put everything away. They sat back to watch the rest of the movie, and Kuroo reached over to take his soulmate’s hand into his own


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma already know their each other’s soulmates. But what if they aren’t each other’s only matches?

“Bo it’ll be fine I promise!”

“Kuroo it won’t be fine it’ll literally be a needle stabbing me why would that be fine????”

The two were on their way to the piercing parlor, and really Kuroo should have expected Bokuto to start freaking out right now. Nonetheless he was excited for this.

“So what, you’re gonna back down from a Triple Dog Dare?”

Bokuto looked up at his friend, his previously dejected expression nowhere to be seen. The determination in his eyes was fierce. “No way bro! Let’s do this!!”

They walked the last few blocks to the parlour hyping themselves up. Daring each other to get matching nipple piercings seemed like a fantastic idea at the party last weekend, and the closer they got to the shop, the funner it seemed.

They got inside, told the receptionist what they were there for, and waited after filling out the necessary forms. The longer they waited in the quiet shop, the antsier Bokuto was getting. Right as Kuroo thought his friend was going to walk out, the piercer called them over.

After a heated match of rock paper scissors, it was determined that Kuroo would be the first to go through with it. He took off his shirt and the piercer prepared him. It happened faster than he expected, and while not a pleasant feeling, it really was not as bad as he thought. Maybe there was a reason piercings were usually done by professionals and not 12 year olds...

He looked over at Bokuto, and saw that his face had drained of any color. He was clearly about to pass out, and as the piercer reached over to him, he started shaking his head vigorously.

“No no no no no no no I am not doing this oh my god why did I watch nope nope I’m out of here oh my god no—”

Kuroo watched his friend freak out in surprise. In hindsight he should have remembered that Bokuto really was that squeamish, but he had been so confident when taking on the dare. Kuroo moved him over to the chair the piercer brought out, before shuffling off to get some water in case he actually did faint. Kuroo knelt down, trying to soothe his best friend and promising he didn’t have to go through with it. (He would absolutely tease him about this later, but right now didn’t seem appropriate.)

Bokuto held his face in his hands for a long moment, eyes squeezed shut. Suddenly, he jolted upright, eyes glaring at Kuroo.

“Hey stop that!”

“Wh-what?”

“Just ‘cause I don’t wanna get my nipple pierced doesn’t mean you can just pinch it! What the hell dude!”

Kuroo just stared back, confused. He hadn’t touched his friend, what was he talking about?

“That really hurt what the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Bro – Bo I didn’t touch you I promise...”

The piercer walked back into the booth with a glass of water and a lollipop then, and watched the two before asking, “Do you mind lifting up your shirt?”

Confused, Bokuto did as was asked, and, sure enough, there was a small barbell right through his right nipple, exactly the same as Kuroo’s.

The two of them stared at each other in shock, confused and slightly panicking, when Kuroo’s phone rang.

“Hi?”

“Kuro I told you to tell me when you were going to do the dare,” Kenma’s voice came through quietly. He was whispering. “I’m with Akaashi right now and this is really awkward. I didn’t want to be with anyone when this happened I asked you to warn me.”

“Oh Kenma I’m so sorry I got excited and forgot to tell you I’m so so sorry!”

“ _Hey, umm, is Kuroo with Bokuto?_ ” Kuroo could faintly hear Akaashi speaking to Kenma.

“Yeah they uhh went to get piercings together as a dare...” Kenma answered.

“O _h,_ ” was all Kuroo heard.

“Did, um, did Akaashi get one too?” Kuroo asked, trying to not sound like he was completely freaking out.

After a second of what Kuroo assumed to be non-verbal communication between the two boys, Kenma answered, “yeah he did.”

It was Kuroo’s turn to let out an _oh._ “We should meet up... Let’s grab a bite at _Roast_ and talk?”

“Um, sure? I don’t see what we need to talk ab–”

“Okay see you both in twenty I love you bye,” Kuroo hung up as quick as possible.

Bokuto was staring at him, equally freaked out.

“Let’s, uh, go pay and head out Bo...”

**♥♠♣♦**

_The Darkest Roast_ , also commonly known as _Roast_ , was one of the more popular independent cafes in the neighbourhood. The four boys were sitting around their usual table, the one in the far corner by the window, with four mugs and some desserts.

“So why did you want us all to meet up? I mean we already knew the two of you were soulmates, and it, um...” Akaashi blushed, his voice quieted, “well it makes sense that Bokuto and I could be...”

“AWW AKAASHIIII,” Bokuto cooed much too loudly.

“Um yes well, um, here’s the thing. Bokuto didn’t get pierced,” Kuroo explained awkwardly.

The two quiet boys looked at him confused.

“I mean he got marked! He _has_ the piercing but umm...”

“I kinda chickened out of the actual piercing. I mean not that that changed anything since I got it anyway...” He was looking at the table, his face burning red.

There was a stiff silence around the table as the other two began putting the pieces together.

Suddenly, Kenma spoke up.

“Kuro, when did I pierce your ear?”

“Oh! You’re right! Hey when you were like 13 Bokuto, and you were 12 Akaashi, did you guys get an earring for like five minutes on some random afternoon?”

“Oh!!! Yeah I did bro!!!!” Bokuto was nodding very enthusiastically.

“Hm, that does ring a bell, I think... I suppose I didn’t think much of it. My mom had simply said something along the lines of, ‘they must have changed their minds’ and brushed it off, so I didn’t think it was that important...”

Silence fell upon their table once again, somewhat tense, and definitely no less confused. They all seemed to be thinking the same question.

_What now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter coming 20/03/2021!! It's gonna be a fun ride I promise <3


End file.
